


The New Kid

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Adorable, American Football, Boyfriends, Bullying, Car Makeout, Caring, Coffee Shops, Coming Out, Crush at First Sight, Crying, F/F, F/M, Grinding, High School, Homophobic Language, Jock Kurt, Klaine, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, New Student, Secret Crush, Sobbing, Sweet, The Lima Bean, Theatre Blaine, in the closet, mulan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants to know why everyone is talking about the new kid.<br/>(Jock!Kurt and Theatre!Blaine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Kid

"Dude, have you seen the new nerd?" Puck says to Kurt as they're walking into their next period.

"Finn said something about him." Kurt replies. He wants to know what all the fuss is about.

"He's so fucking gay. He wears bow ties like a grandpa and says 'hi' to everybody. It's like he's asking for it." Puck says, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely asking for it." Kurt replies sarcastically as they take their seats.

Kurt lowers his chair to lie back while he taps his pen on his notebook. He acts like he doesn't care in class but he's really one of the smartest in his grade. He stares at the clock until it's time for lunch, hoping the new kid is in his lunch.

Kurt tries to act nonchalant when he's searching around the cafeteria for the boy while he sits at his usual table with Quinn, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana. Kurt is the only one in the group that is single. Brittany and Santana aren't dating, technically, since they think the boys will judge them. Kurt understands, with him being secretly gay. There's been too many incidences where he's had to use the i-was-looking-at-his-letterman-jacket-patches trick when he was actually checking out the other football players. Only Rachel knows Kurt is gay; he figured she'd understand since she's been raised by two men her whole life, which she did.

"There's that guy." Finn nods over to one of the lunch lines while stuffing his face with pizza.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Rachel says. "He looks adorable."

"Is he trying out to be on Happy Days?" Santana says with a laugh.

"He's actually in my theatre class." Rachel adds.

Kurt glances over to see a beautiful boy walking with his tray to a table that some of theatre kids sit at; Mecerdes, Tina, Sam, Artie, and Mike all greet the new kid. He mustn't be that bad if he already has that many friends just by lunchtime. Kurt must stare at the boy too long because the boy notices Kurt's staring so they awkwardly make eye contact but they both don't look away. Kurt can't help that this boy is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"You alright, Kurt?" Finn asks.

Kurt breaks eye contact to come back into reality. "Yeah.. Um. So, what's the new kid's name?"

"Blaine Anderson." says Rachel.

Blaine. That's cute. It fits him well. Kurt doesn't even touch his food because he keeps glancing at Blaine and wondering how he can even make eating look adorable. 

Blaine says something and nods over to the table Kurt's sitting at, and Kurt freezes and tries to act like he hasn't been being a complete creep. Blaine's friends all glance over and Mercedes says something. Kurt decides to look at the boy one more time but is caught; Blaine just smiles at Kurt and lightly waves at Kurt like someone would do to a baby. Kurt blushes and decides that that's the last time he'll look.

The bell rings and Kurt rushes to his next period. He's sits alone in his usual seat in the back of English class and sighs.

"Hi." someone says to Kurt.

Kurt freezes when he sees that it's Blaine. "Hey." Kurt says with a nod.

"There's no other seats in the other rows so.. I forgot the teacher's name. Anyway, she said to sit next to Kurt, and I'm guessing you're Kurt." Blaine says cheerfully. "I'm Blaine, by the way. We didn't get each other's names at lunch." he adds with a smirk as he takes his seat.

Kurt doesn't reply because his face is so red from still being embarrassed about what happened at lunch. Shit. Why did he have to bring it up?

They're watching the Romeo & Juliet movie with Leonardo DiCaprio in it. Kurt's seen it before so he just doodles on his notebook. His head is being supported by his left hand so he's facing Blaine, who is mouthing the words to the parts where the lines are like the lines from the original Romeo & Juliet.

"You know all the lines?" Kurt whispers.

Blaine blushes from being caught. "Uh.. Yeah. At my old school, we had to memorize some of the lines but I memorized all of Romeo and Juliet's lines. I don't really like this movie but I'm watching it since Leonardo DiCaprio is in it."

That means he's gay, right? No. I mean, he could just like him as an actor.

Kurt can't help that he's staring again. How is everyone in the world not staring at this boy? Kurt stares up at Blaine, dumbfounded by his perfection, until Blaine looks at Kurt from the corner of his eye.

"What?" Blaine whispers nervously.

"Uh.. Nothing." Kurt looks down to continue drawing.

"Was it 'nothing' in lunch too?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt whispers.

Blaine actually faces Kurt to give him a knowing look. Shit.

"I was just.. Wondering who you were since I had never seen you before."

"Oh." Blaine nods, believing Kurt's excuse.

Kurt forces himself to not look at Blaine for the rest of class.  
~~~~~~~~~~

They start to see each other around school all the time, and Kurt has to remind himself to not be creepy. Why is he even interested in some theatre kid? The only football player who's dating someone from theatre is Finn.. That's different though.

At lunch, Rachel says "So you know how I'm-"

"Mulan. Yes, Rach, we know." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Actually, I was just gonna say that Shang is played by Blaine Anderson." Rachel smirks and looks at Kurt. Kurt's translation: Rachel figured out he likes Blaine so she's going to make him come to the play.

"Doesn't Shang think Mulan is a guy for most of the movie? So, he's technically gay even in the play." Puck says with a laugh.

"Shut up." Kurt says.

"Are you defending him now?" asks Puck.

"Yeah, actually. Shang ends up with Mulan so his character isn't gay, not that it would matter if he was." says Kurt.

"Oh. My apologies." Puck says sarcastically.  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Guess what, Kurt!" Blaine says cheerfully as he walks into English with his arms embracing his binder tightly.

"Hm?" Kurt hums in question. He tries to ignore the way his stomach flips as Blaine says his name.

"I'm gonna be Shang in the play." Blaine says with a smile that is the biggest and most beautiful smile Kurt has ever seen.

This boy really takes Kurt's breath away, and he has a feeling he won't keep it a secret for much longer.

"So, do you want to maybe hang out sometime?" Kurt asks while they're taking notes.

"Why? I mean, don't get me wrong, but I just figured you wouldn't want to hang out with the gay theatre kid.." Blaine whispers.

Okay, so he's gay. Be cool. You may have a chance with him. "Nah, Rachel's in theatre but I still hang out with her. I- I'm not like Puck. I don't bully people just because they like being different." And I would never bully someone so perfect like you. He wishes he could add the last part.

"Okay. Isn't there that place.. The Lima Bean?"

"Y- Yeah. The Lima Bean. We could go after school in my car, if you want."

"Sounds good." Blaine smiles.  
~~~~~~~~~~

At the Lima Bean, they talk about their hobbies, favourite shows and celebrities, and music.

"I didn't think that I'd have so much in common with a straight guy who plays football." Blaine says while lifting his drink to take another sip.

Kurt just nods and his smile turns slightly sad. They've only known each other for a few weeks, but Kurt feels like he's somehow lying to a friend he's known his whole life.

"You okay, Kurt?" Blaine asks after he puts his drink down.

"I.." Kurt trails off because he doesn't know how to really say it. With Rachel, he never really said anything about being gay; she just figured it out but they've never really spoken about it.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asks thoughtfully.

Kurt opens his mouth to say it but it just turns into a sob.

"Shit. Kurt, please tell me what's wrong." Blaine puts his hand on top of Kurt's, which makes him cry harder.

"I- I didn't mean it like that.." Blaine says as he takes his hand off of Kurt's.

Kurt shakes his head and is about to explain that Blaine didn't make him feel uncomfortable when he hears Puck say "What the hell are you doing with that faggot?" from behind him.

Kurt stops crying and stands up to look straight into Puck's eyes. "What did you just call Blaine?"

"Why the fuck are you even here with him? Are you gay now?" Puck asks Kurt.

"I'm not here to seduce Kurt. We're just friends." Blaine says, now standing.

"Dude, have you been crying? Did this kid say something to you? I'll beat the shit out of him, I swear." Puck says as he starts to walk towards Blaine.

"Puck, stop. We were just hanging out. I- I.. I was crying but it wasn't Blaine's fault." Kurt puts his hands on Puck's chest to stop him.

"Then.. Why were you-"

"Blaine and I were leaving anyway. Bye, Quinn." Kurt says, now noticing that Quinn has been here the whole time with Puck, and grabs Blaine by the hand to leave.

They get in the car and Kurt drives to his house, now sobbing again. Once they're in front of Kurt's house, Kurt turns the car off. They sit in silence until Blaine speaks.

"Say it." Blaine whispers.

"What are-"

"You know what I'm talking about, Kurt." Blaine says sternly.

"I.. I'm gay." Kurt says between sobs.

"And?" Blaine adds.

"And wha-"

"Kurt."

Kurt figured Blaine had figured it out so he thought he might as well tell him. "And I think I like you."

"I like you too. I'm so proud of you, Kurt." Blaine smiles at Kurt.

"What? You like me too? And are you.. Crying?" Kurt asks with a shaky laugh.

"Yeah, I just know how hard it was for you to say that. Of course I like you. You're so fucking beautiful." Blaine admits. 

He leans over to wipe Kurt's tears away and Kurt does the same to Blaine. They laugh at how silly they must look and then make eye contact. Blaine trails the thumb that was wiping the tears down to Kurt's bottom lip and breathes in a shaky breath. He leans in and lightly presses his lips to Kurt's. Kurt gasps into Blaine's mouth and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck to deepen the kiss. Kurt crawls into the passenger seat and awkwardly straddles Blaine. The car is a bit cramped but it'll have to do. Kurt pushes his hips forward as he sucks on Blaine's neck. Blaine moans loudly and grabs Kurt's butt.

"Shit. K- Kurt, do you r- really want to do this in here? Couldn't someone see?" Blaine says between moans.

Kurt cups the part of Blaine's jeans where the obvious bulge shows. "You sure you don't want to do this here?"

Blaine tilts his head back to laugh and grinds his hips forward. They makeout until the windows of Kurt's car fog up.

"So, I guess it's a bit late. I'll take you home."

Blaine whines but doesn't argue.  
~~~~~~~~~~

"So, are we like.." Blaine asks before he gets out of the car.

"Dating?" Kurt finishes for Blaine.

"Yeah.." Blaine says shyly.

"Of course. Definitely. Yes." Kurt replies with a huge smile, and he swears he's never been happier. He hopes Blaine feels as lucky as him; Blaine hopes Kurt feels the same way too.


End file.
